Star Wars The Dark Order Wikia
Welcome to the Star Wars The Dark Order Wikia (Note: This is set in a specific "Dark Order Timeline" every event and what not done in The Dark Order is done in the specific "Dark Order Timeline" and RP'ng in SWRP is in that specific timeline. ''' '''Thank you - Cikerax (Deathzecon) Chapter 1: The Vision's Execution In the year of 3637 BBY The Eternal Empire launched an attack on many planets, one certain Dark Council member had a dream to defeat The Eternal Empire, not just a dream. A vision. Launching his new vision "The Dark Order" his life became devoted to it. As he built up his ranks with others who wanted to assist him in making his vision a reality they made sure they were established to The Eternal Empire. Attacking miniature supply bases of The Eternal Empire, they finally got The Eternal Empire's attention. The Empire saw The Dark Order as a potential threat and sought to rid them before they evolved into something much greater. Chapter 2: Wars Waged The Eternal Empire underestimated The Dark Order, sending far too weak squadrons to try and get rid of the threat. Eventually The Dark Order had grown much stronger. The Empire had enough and went full out to completely destroy the problem. Backed into a corner one of the high Sith Lords of The Dark Order would have an idea: The Dark Order Military; Not just focusing on Force Sensitives. Soldiers, Warriors. Buying time for The Dark Order they discovered "The Alliance". Chapter 3: Hope As they did something they never thought they would ever do. They pleaded to ally with The Alliance. The Dark Order would join their ranks, gaining The Alliance's trust by proving helpful in the war The Dark Order would have what they needed from The Alliance: A bigger army, more resources and another massive army that is about to be betrayed. The Dark Order would destroy The Alliance, most members of it being put into The Dark Order. One of the recruits was named "Akara'Tukati" Chapter 4: Akara'Tukati The Acolyte: "Akara'Tukati" was mocked by his peers and his Overseer. After the constant harassment the Acolyte snapped. Murdering his fellow Acolytes and Overseer. Seeing Akara as a threat a certain Sith Lord would challenge Akara, Akara would not hold back, slaughtering the Sith Lord. As with this feat Akara'Tukati was noticed by the leader of The Dark Order. Put up to many tests leading the front line to defeat main bases of allies of The Eternal Empire. The threat of The Dark Order had evolved now. After slowly destroying off The Eternal Empire's bases. Akara'Tukati was put up to one more mission: Destroy The Eternal Empire's main base. Chapter 5: The Final Purge Of The Eternal Empire Akara'Tukati and his squadron would eventually get into the main base. After this an airborne fleet would invade, destroying many parts of the base. The Eternal Empire being so very weak from all the purges. The squadron slaughtered the higher ups of The Eternal Empire. But the troops of The Eternal Empire stood their ground until their leaders were forced to retreat from so much murder of their HRs. The battle was won and Akara'Tukati was seen as a squad commander officially from The Dark Order. Chapter 6: Betrayal Tukati would be so patient, all he wanted was an opening on the leader. Then after the leader returns home, very injured, Tukati challenges the oh so injured leader, easily killing him. Akara, now dubbed "The Emperor" would far outclass the original leader, completely destroying opposition. Up until the end of the "Rule of 2" Chapter 7: Koraxa ''' '''Koraxa was very young when he was moved to the planet of "Taris" to be safe from The Dark Order. Koraxa was a Miraluka, a force sensitive race who were born blind. He was raised with a family of jedi until The Dark Order had come to Taris, unexpectedly. The attack would take place 15 years before the clone wars. Koraxa's evil would first stem when a top Sith Inquisitor would invade his home. Making short work of the jedi he lived with. All but one jedi that Koraxa would hide behind. As they battled Koraxa's head was spinning. The Sith Inquisitor would take advantage of this, manipulating the young boy to attack his father figure, murdering him from the back with a certain blue lightsaber. Seeing what he had just done his eyes would scroll over to the Inquisitor, absolutely slaughtering the Sith Inquisitor, the Sith Inquisitor dying, but Koraxa would not stop there. He'd continue to brutalize the sith until it was raw bone. Till this day Koraxa uses the jedi and sith inquisitor's lightsabers. The young boy would be completely savage at this point, ripping half of the inquisitor's skull of, using it for a face mask. He notices the leader, The Emperor. Like none other he'd charge at The Emperor, bashing him with his saber. The Emperor would stare at him while blocking the attacks, saying: "You see me as a murderer, yet you yourself are the murderer." This would anger Koraxa who would continue attacking The Emperor until realizing The Emperor was right. Koraxa would de-activate his lightsabers, dropping on his knees. The Emperor would continue talking: "I can fill in the gap of your father." Koraxa would embrace his evil. Accepting this as a forever punishment for himself. - Writing: Cikerax (Deathzecon) Update August 29 2019 deathzecon gay - Lore: Cikerax (Deathzecon), CompleteFanon (Space_Slug] = (The Lore Will Be Updated More When We Discuss Later Lore) = Description Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse